


Don-Don

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utivich makes fun of Donny's name, Donny wrestles with him, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don-Don

 

“So, is your first name Donny?”

Donny straightened up from washing his bat in the river. Him and Utivich were cleaning up after a particularly bloody battle, sharing a small piece of stolen soap between the two of them.

Donny glared at Utivich. “Yeah, what the fuck else would it be?”

Utivich scrubbed his arms and chest pensively. “But, your last name is Donowitz?”

Donny bent back down to scrub his bat. “Yeah, Utivich. What you getting at?”

Utivich handed the piece of soap over to Donny, who started scrubbing the blood off his arms and hands. “So, then your name is Donny Donowitz. Donny isn’t a nickname of your last name. Your first name is Donny, your last name is Donowitz.”

Donny paused his washing and tapped his bat in his hands menacingly. “You gonna staht something, smaht guy?”

Utivich held his hands up. “No, no. I’m just trying to get this straight.” Donny nodded and went back to washing. “Don-Don.”

Donny dropped the bat. “That’s it Uti, youah asking foah it.” Donny tackled Utivich. Both fell into the stream, mud and water flying everywhere.

“Ah, fuck Donny! I landed on some rocks!” Utivich shoved Donny backwards and landed on top of him, laughing. Utivich tried his best to lean his weight on Donny, keeping him pinned. Unfortunately for Utivich, he didn’t really have the weight to keep Donny down. Utivich scrambled for Donny’s wrists, but Donny wasn’t about to take that.

Donny cuffed Utivich and rolled him, grabbing his wrists in both hands. Donny dragged Utivich’s wrists above his head and sat his weight on Utivich’s stomach. When Donny did it, it was much more effective than when Utivich did. Utivich grunted, struggling to breath with Donny’s weight on him. Donny grinned. “Watchya gonna do little man? Looks like ‘Don-Don’ got the uppah hand.”

After a moment’s pause, Utivich got a sly look on his face. Donny’s eyes narrowed, but before he could open his mouth and say something, Utivich’s hips bucked up and made contact with Donny’s. “Fuck!” Donny bit down on his lips as a shock went through his cock from the contact with Utivich’s.

“What’s wrong Don-Don?” Utivich asked. Donny glared at Utivich. “Oh you wise guy. You think you gonna win that way?”

Utivich ground his hips into Donny’s. “Looks like I already am.”

Donny cursed his always-ready cock. Damn his virile manhood. Still, he knew he could still come out of this situation on top. On top…Donny grinned. “Youah sure are a clevah kid, Uti.” Donny leaned forward, getting close to Utivich. Utivich’s eyes grew wide. “You know, you suah are getting me turned on right now…”

Utivich squirmed beneath Donny, trying to get his wrists out of Donny’s hands. Stopping, Utivich looked Donny straight in the eyes, a wicked grin on his face. “Well, you going to do something about it?”

With no further hesitation, Donny slammed his lips into Utivich’s. Utivich responded eagerly, kissing and sucking at Donny’s tongue and bottom lip. Their wet chests slid against each other, as Donny ground his hips into Utivich’s. Fuck, but that kid could make him hard faster than a teenage boy in a burlesque show. Utivich moaned into Donny’s mouth, and Donny decided he was past the point of struggling. Releasing Utivich’s wrists, Donny’s hands slid down Utivich’s chest.

“You want this, Uti?” Donny teased. Utivich nodded breathlessly. Donny’s hands reached Utivich’s nipples and pinched them. Utivich groaned, turning his head to the side. Donny bent down and sucked at one nipple, pinching the other as he did. He could hear Utivich’s breath coming in fast little gasps, as he sucked the nipple and worked it with his teeth. With one last kiss, Donny lifted his head back up.

“Sorry Uti, I didn’t get that. Watchya want?”

Utivich groaned. “Damn it Donny. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

Donny nodded, satisfied. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

Donny flipped Utivich, who responded eagerly. Utivich’s hands and knees squelched into the muddy riverbank, his ass in the air. Wasting no time, Donny slid one, then two fingers into Utivich’s ass. Utivich’s head hung low, back rising and falling with his quick breaths. Concentrating, Donny twisted a finger, and…”Ah, Donny!” Donny nodded. That was the response he was looking for.

Donny grabbed the almost-forgotten soap and slicked himself up. Grinning, he leaned over, so that his mouth was next to Utivich’s ear. His hard cock pressed at Utivich’s ass, but he didn’t enter yet. “Uti, remind me. Whatchya think of my name again?”

Utivich slammed a fist into the ground. “It’s, it’s great. Now, just fuck me, damn it!”

Donny considered, briefly, teasing Utivich some more. However, that would mean holding off on his own need, and Donny tended not to be the kind to delay gratification if it could be helped. With a swift thrust, Donny buried himself in Utivich.

A strangled whine escaped Utivich’s throat. Donny paused for a moment, allowing both Utivich and himself to adjust. As many times as he had fucked Utivich’s ass, he was always amazed by how tight it was. “Ah, Uti, fuck. Youah so much bettah than fucking a girl…”

Utivich moved his hips backwards. “Then stop treating me like one and fuck me, Donny.”

Donny didn’t need to be told twice. Pulling back, Donny then thrust his hips forward. Utivich’s groans spurred Donny forward, and soon the air was full with the sounds of wet skin sliding and slapping against each other. Donny gripped Utivich’s hips with his left hand, and reached his right hand around to jerk Utivich off. Utivich’s cock was already slick with water and precome, and Donny’s hand slipped easily back and forth, from base to slit.

Donny angled his thrusts until he hit Utivich’s prostate, and Utivich moaned louder beneath him. “Ah, Donny…so good…right…keep…”

Donny slapped the side of Utivich’s ass with his left hand. “Feels good, don’t it?”

Utivich’s head nodded frantically. “So good, Donny…”

Donny’s hips moved more rapidly and forcefully with the sound of Utivich’s whines and groans. Hearing Utivich’s noises during sex was Donny’s biggest turn on. The little moans and whimpers and keening noises that barely escaped from his throat, because of the things Donny was doing to him, was probably the hottest fucking thing Donny had ever heard.

Donny sped up the strokes of his hand as his hips increased their pace. He could feel Utivich getting close: his thighs were shaking, his ass clenching. With one final groan, Utivich came into Donny’s hand. Utivich’s elbows gave out, but Donny grabbed Utivich’s hips with both hands now, and kept his ass angled in the air. Donny kept thrusting, hips jerking more and more out of sync. He could feel Utivich shaking beneath him, waves of pleasure still coursing through him even after his orgasm. Donny saw Utivich’s head turn to the side, cheek pressed into the riverbank. Donny stared down at Utivich’s flushed cheeks, soaking hair, and pink lips as he thrust. Utivich's lips moved weakly. “Donny…need you…” Donny groaned and thrust his hips forward one final time, before his orgasm hit him. Digging his fingernails into Utivich’s hips, Donny emptied himself into Utivich.

Donny waited a few seconds, breathing hard. As his heart rate slowed, Donny extracted his fingernails from Utivich’s hips, and his cock from his ass. Donny examined the marks he left on Utivich’s hips, and bent down to kiss and lick them. “Sorry about that.” He murmured into Utivich’s skin.

Utivich laughed. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

Donny smiled and straightened, staring down at the well-fucked Utivich. His hands and knees were covered in mud; his hair was soaked and stuck to his face. Donny held down a hand, and Utivich grabbed onto it. “Now we gotta get you washed again…” Donny mumbled, fumbling around for the piece of soap.

Utivich laughed at Donny’s rare display of almost maternal affection. As Donny rinsed off Utivich, he smiled. “So, you gonna make fun of my name again?”

Utivich appeared to consider this carefully. “Well, if that’s the result every time? Yeah, every day.”

Donny cuffed Utivich lightly across the head, then leaned in and kissed him. Donny mumbled into Utivich’s lips, “Fine, just not in front of the othah Basterds.”

  
 


End file.
